


One More Minute

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: The Technical Specifications of Love [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Data 'unemotionally' comforts Geordi and it's sweet, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Help, I want more tags but this is SUPER simple, If that appeals to you please do come in, Other, Overworking, There's a little hurt but I don't think its enough for hurt/comfort, Well the hints at it Data steps before it can get out of hand thankfully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: "I know that!" Geordi snapped, immediately regretting it. He sighed, but did start to gather his tools as he spoke again, "Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's just that it's hard to be a nobody, and then all of a sudden be a somebody."Data's brow furrowed deeper, that had to be a choice, "You were never a 'nobody'."Of course he just meant that he was a living person who was there. You couldn't be nonexistent and exist, after all."I do not believe that there is any living being of no importance. Life is important in and of itself. You are now the Chief Engineer of a starship, a position which you have earned, and you are my friend. You are Geordi La Forge. You are certainly 'somebody'."Geordi has been recently promoted to Chief Engineer, and has trouble divvying up responsibilities. Data helps.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: The Technical Specifications of Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970848
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	One More Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I just had a little headcanon that Geordi had some trouble in the transition of "regular senior crew member" to "in charge of a bunch of people" due to a lot of the little character things we see from them, and wanted to write it. And of course I had to get some daforge in there lol, but it's most platonic prerelationship stuff, since this is set RIGHT at the beginning of season 2. It was written with that vibe tho

_One more minute_ was an ineffective excuse when you told it to someone else, but it was even more so when said to yourself when you were completely alone. Geordi was an expert on that, as it had been running through his head for the last hour and a half.

It had been true, at first. There were only three or four power conduits that needed to be checked, and then he would be done. But one of them had been out of alignment, which had led him down a spiral of minor adjustments, leaving him where he currently was. There were a few of his engineers on shift in this area right now, but he didn't want to bother them with something this insignificant- he remembered the midnight shifts were he was subbing in for someone down here and the chief called him in for every small task that needed to be done, and he had hated it.

Sighing, he put his plasma wrench (he had started his way at a console in the main engine room, but had slowly made his way well into Jefferies tube two forty) down to press two fingers to his forehead. The headache was starting to get to him.

_One more minute... and then I'll call it a night..._

"Geordi?"

"Data- _OUCH, damn it!_ " 

As he shifted to react to the presence of his android friend, he banged his knees against the wall of the cramped tube. He grit his teeth, trying not to let it show bad it hurt.

Knowing Data, that was a pointless endeavor.

"Why are you still working? Your shift ended approximately ninety four minutes ago," there was, of course, not an ounce of judgement in Data's tone, but Geordi's treacherous mind supplied enough for the both of them.

Slumping back as much as he could for the room he had, Geordi groaned, "Sorry... I just wanted to get this done before I packed up, 'ya know?"

"You do not need to apologize to me," Data tilted his head in that way he always did, "I am not affected by this action, but you are endangering your own well being. The shift system is in place to ensure you do not become overworked. You are not disallowed from working beyond their limits if necessary, but I do not understand why you would- the task being done could easily be accomplished by any member of the engineering crew. Your presence is not required."

**_Your presence is not required._ **

_Come on Geordi, it's Data, he doesn't mean it like that._

"I know that, Data. Sometimes you just- you just want to take care of it yourself. I feel better if I see something done personally."

Data nodded, but his brow quickly furrowed. Geordi often wondered if he was programmed to make that face when he wasn't sure of something, or it was a conscious choice he made, "It is good to oversee many operations as the Chief Engineer. However, delegating duties to those under you is also an essential function of command, yes?"

"I know that!" Geordi snapped, immediately regretting it. He sighed, but _did_ start to gather his tools as he spoke again, "Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's just that it's hard to be a _nobody,_ and then all of a sudden be a _somebody._ "

Data's brow furrowed deeper, that _had_ to be a choice, "You were never a 'nobody'."

Of course he just meant that he was a living person who was there. You couldn't be nonexistent and exist, after all.

"I do not believe that there is any living being of no importance. Life is important in and of itself. You are now the Chief Engineer of a starship, a position which you have earned, and you are my friend. You are Geordi La Forge. You are certainly 'somebody'."

Well. That was not what he expected, not from Data or from anyone, really.

He isn't- wasn't ever- a nobody.

Geordi La Forge was _somebody._ Who was he to argue with Data, who had been carefully and intricately designed to be a somebody?

"...thanks Data. That means a whole hell of a lot to me."

"Of course."

For a moment, they didn't speak, the length of the Jefferies tube, nearly endless to the naked eye (or VISOR) making the silence all the more powerful.

"However, I still recommend that you rest, and give this task to one of the other engineers as my intervention was not solely my own initiative. I had come to find you to obtain your opinion on a piece of music I have been arranging. When I arrived in engineering, several crew members asked after your wellbeing."

Geordi's mouth dropped open. He knew everyone in the department from his time before his promotion, but he hadn't talked to them that much as their superior, "They did?"

"Indeed. In order to create a successful work environment, there must be a degree of communication on all levels. You are the most qualified for your position because of your intimate understanding of the ship's workings, but a single person cannot do all the requisite jobs necessary to run a starship. One of the most important aspects of command is assigning tasks to others, even when you can take care of them yourself."

While there was generally always a finality to Data's words, that was especially true now. Because Geordi understood the importance of what he was just told- Data _could_ probably do most of the jobs of half the crew combined, but he was telling Geordi now that he _won't_. And if Data didn't, why should Geordi?

"You're right, I've been an idiot."

Data shook his head, "That is also untrue, you are highly intelligent. You are just struggling adjusting to your new position within the expected parameters for someone who was promoted in the circumstances you were."

"Data..." leave it to Data to make Geordi's heart clench yet settle it at the same time, "Okay. Let's head out, get someone else in here, and check out that music of yours. Then I'll get some sleep, and work on next week's duty roster."

"That is a solid course of action."

There was another beat of silence before Data spoke again. It was split second, and only noticeable to someone who knew him well.

"If you require assistance as you settle into the position, I will do my best to give whatever advice I am able."

The smile Geordi grew felt like it split his face in two. At times, people questioned what he got out of his friendship with Data, and he wanted to laugh. What _isn't_ there to get from it? He got to see him do his damndest to be a good friend, to love without feeling it. 

And he was just a likable guy, really.

"I appreciate it, Data. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

* * *

Later that night, while Geordi sat and listened to Data test out his newest concert piece, confident that his people were getting the job done, he decided that he ought to start working on making _One more minute_ something to be left behind.•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
